Esa vida de pirata
by Vismur
Summary: ¿Por que tenia que esperar un año?, si tenia la fecha perfecta, solo tenia que buscar un traje y volar inmediatamente a la casa del americano. UKUs
1. 31 de octubre

_Hola, espero que les guste esta retorcida idea, por el cambio de horario todavía es 31, espero que les guste. Esta cosa es corta, no tengo gran coco para esto, quizás después haga algo pervert de esto._

…-.-….

**Esa vida de pirata**

Hoy era una noche especial, después de todo era el día de Halloween, él había armado la más grande fiesta del año, como todos, quizás el único problema es que casi nunca podría asustar a Inglaterra, la única recompensa que tenia era su magnifica fiesta del día de brujas, a la cual acudían casi todas las naciones.

- muajajajajaja – la risa "psicópata" salió de los labios del rubio estadounidense, sus invitados lo miraban con una gotita de sudor en la frente. Estaba vestido de vaquero.

- Ah cállate – Inglaterra lo golpeo en la nuca, bastante molesto. Él estaba disfrazado de pirata "para variar".

- Pero Inglaterra… - el rubio de lentes lo miro con ojos de cachorro, Inglaterra solo lo volvió a golpear.

- Cállate niño vaquero – dijo con burla.

- Cállate "Siempre visto de pirata" – le regreso la burla.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – lo empujo.

- Lo que oíste – lo empujo, pero sin contar con su gran fuerza, la mando a volar varios metros, estrellándose contra una pared – Maldición – dijo preocupado acercándose al inconsciente del ingles.

- Ahora si te pasaste hermano – dijo Canadá a su lado, quien venia disfrazado de sirvienta francesa (culpa de Francia), Francia quien venia a su lado asintió, este venia "disfrazado" de Adán.

- Se pego muy duro – murmuro Japón, quien venia disfrazado de "L" de Death Note.

- Dejen de criticar y ayúdenme – dijo mientras lo cargaba a un sillón, sin necesidad de ayuda de nadie. Canadá recogió el sombrero.

- Ahora hay que esperar a que despierte – y pasó media hora, la hora, dos horas, y aun no despertaba, lo cual empezaba a preocupar a los demás, especialmente al culpable del estado actual del ingles.

- despierta – murmuro mientras le picaba el pómulo, las cejas, etc, sin éxito.

- Hermano déjalo en paz – Canadá dejo el sombrero al lado del ingles, cuando un ruido llamo a todos, el inconsciente empezaba a despertar.

- Bienvenido Inglaterra, saliste disparado como nunca – sonrió de forma maliciosa, el ingles parpadeo confundido, vio su ropa, al francés y los hermanos. Se paro mientras tomaba su sombrero, y ponía una mirada peligrosa, que erizó la piel del francés, que reconoció esa mirada.

- Inglaterra – se acerco el estadounidense – solo tengo que decir que lo que paso no es mi culpa, es toda tuya – sonrió de forma arrogante, sin notar la mirada que le dirigía el ingles, el francés tomo a Canadá quien cubrió con su cuerpo.

- Eres joven – menciono el ingles, quien lo analizaba - cara bonita – tomo su rostro y no inspecciono más de cerca, mientras el estadounidense se sonrojaba - buen cuerpo – toco el pecho y los muslos, Estados Unidos se alejo con la cara roja.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces? – grito el de lentes.

- Me gustas, vienes conmigo, serás mío – sonrió de forma petulante, mientras caminaba hacia él otro hombre.

- ¡Estados unidos! – España interrumpió, sonriente – los demás preguntan ¿Que a que horas empieza el espectáculo? – apenan notando al ingles, pero de una forma distinta, una que no había visto hace algunos años.

- Oh vaya España – su sonrisa se volvió malvada, agarro la espada "que parecía que era falsa, pero resulto ser real" y empezó a perseguir al español.

- Chicos corran, ¡Ahora! – grito el francés, mientras agarraba del brazo al estadounidense y empujaba al canadiense, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Hey Francés imbécil no te lleves mi tesoro! – grito el ingles que empezó a perseguir al trió, alcanzando su objetivo pervertido.

- ¡Corran! ¡o no saldrás virgen Aldred! ¡corre! – grito mientras recibía una paliza inglesa, que hacia tiempo no había recibido.

Los hermanos se encontraron a Japón, quien venia para preguntar sobre el estado de su amigo, pero ambos se escondieron detrás de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto bastante alarmado, pero ninguno contesto.

- ¡Tú! ¡Regresa mi tesoro! – grito el ingles, quien saco su espada – si lo quieres tendrás que matarme para obtenerlo – se abalanzo al japonés.

- ¿De que esta hablando? – pregunto alarmado el japonés, quitándose justo a tiempo, mientras el estadounidense salía corriendo, Canadá se quedo ahí, por que ya no pudo correr.

- ¡Ah le gusta jugar! Bien ¡Entonces jugaremos tesoro! Jajajaja – se carcajeo de forma burlona y fue detrás de él.

- uf – suspiro de alivio el canadiense - ¿Estas bien Japón? – pregunto al pelinegro, quien intentaba no morir del infarto.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¡Parece un loco pirata que le gusta la pelea! – dijo asustado e histérico.

- No se, parece que se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza – razono el Canadiense.

- Esperemos que Alfred-san corra mucho

En unos cuartos más allá, la escena parecía similar solo que…

- ¿Qué se supone que haces compañero? – pregunto con sorna el ruso, ya que el estadounidense de aferraba a su espalda, sujetando fuertemente su abrigo.

- Yo… - murmuro un poco cohibido, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más.

- ¡Rusia aléjate de mi tesoro! – grito con euforia el ingles, pelear por obtener lo que deseaba era satisfactorio.

- ¿Pero que sucede Inglaterra? – pregunto con fingida inocencia, mientras intentaba ponerle una mano en el hombre, pero este lo uso para dejarlo en el suelo, Estados Unidos salió disparado del lugar.

- ¡Regresa aquí tesoro, entre mas rápido mejor! ¡y veraz como te gusta! – empezando a correr tras él.

- ¡No! – y así casi la misma escena se repitió, dejando daños incalculables, naciones con traumas psicológicas y/o físicas. Así que las naciones decidieron hacer una cosa para salvar su salud…

- ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué? – dijo el estadounidense en la puerta delantera, todos los países habían bloqueado todas las entradas, excepto una, por el momento.

- Lo sentimos Alfred, pero te quiere a ti – dijo el francés con muchos moretones y quizás algún hueso roto.

- Vendremos mañana lo prometemos – dijo el japonés.

- Pero… - su angustia fue perceptible.

- ¡Adiós! – y cerraron la puerta, bloqueándola.

- ¡!

- Tesoro, estamos solos – apareció Inglaterra en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de forma salvaje.

- ¡No!

Al día siguiente…

Francia, Canadá y Japón, que fueron los únicos que quisieron regresar al lugar, quitaron el bloqueo y se animaron a entrar. Encontrando un desastre aun peor de lo que habían dejado el día anterior.

- Hermano – susurro el canadiense, imaginando al pobre de su hermano.

- Esto es un desastre – murmuro el japonés.

- Hum espero que Inglaterra haya sido amable – dijo el francés. Los otros suspiraron por el comentario que había dado el tercer hombre.

Pronto se escucharon ruidos de la sala, todos tragaron duro por lo que podrían encontrar, y animándose de valor, fueron a checar; de pie, y bastante molesto se encontraba Inglaterra, quien al verlos, se puso más furioso.

- ¿Qué quieren ustedes? – pregunto mientras sacaba su espada, dispuesto a rebanar, pero fue detenido por el golpe de algo metálico. El pirata cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Por fin pude – menciono Estados Unidos bastante cansado, se sentó en un sillón para descansar un poco, dejando al sartén a un lado.

- Hermano ¿Estas bien? – se apresuro a preguntar el canadiense, viendo las pintas que tenia el otro, su camisa estaba rasgada, no tenia botas, y tenia un extraño moretón rosa.

- Si, después me desquitare de esto – menciono con una mirada mortal hacia los otros dos.

- hmm – el hombre que estaba en el suelo empezaba a despertarse - ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? – se pregunto a si mismo, vio a los otros tres que lo miraban como si estuviera un zombie con hambre de sangre.

- ¿Inglaterra? – pregunto Estados Unidos quien levanto rápido la sartén para darle un remate de ser necesario.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué haces con una sartén? – vio a su alrededor - ¿Qué le paso a la casa? – volvió a preguntar confundido.

- Que bueno que has vuelto – el estadounidense lo abrazo, se acabaron lo acosos. Al ingles le gusto el abrazo, no sabía por que, pero le agradaba, hasta que noto algo más.

- ¡¿Qué le paso a tu ropa? ¡¿Por qué traes un chupetón?

No es el fin, pero hay que esperar otro año.

…-.-….

_Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado._


	2. Extra

_Para quien quería saber exactamente que paso en la noche, aquí esta, espero que les guste._

…-.-….

**Esa vida de pirata**

**EXTRA**

Rememorando…

- Tesoro, estamos solos – apareció Inglaterra en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de forma salvaje.

- ¡No! – el ingles se abalanzo, pero el otro aplico una maniobra de gimnasia que lo hubiera hecho merecedor de la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas. El pirata se estrello contra la puerta.

- Vamos tesoro, yo se que te gustara – a pesar del golpe, no perdía su sonrisa, este juego le gustaba, ya que al final él ganaría.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – y Estados Unidos salió corriendo a la sala, donde se escondió detrás de un sofá, intentando no delatarse, difícilmente, ya que respiraba dificultosamente.

- Sera que eres muy vergonzoso – murmuro una voz en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que le recibía un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¡Gyaa! – el estadounidense quiso pararse y correr, pero un peso en su cadera se lo impidió. El ingles estaba sentado en esa parte, aprovechando su posición para intentar acariciar el pecho.

- Prometo que será lo mejor que sentirás en tu vida – intento agacharse, pero gracias a la gran fuerza que aplico el estadounidense cayo a un lado, dándole tiempo suficiente para huir, salir corriendo – sh – murmuro mientras se ponía cómodo en el piso – realmente me gusta esta actitud - sonrió de forma socarrona, le encantaban los retos.

Se paro sin prisa, y se dirigió al lugar donde se dirigió su presa, divertido al divisar al hombre debajo de una manta, temblando del susto, abrazo al hombre por la espalda.

- Vamos travieso – susurro en la oreja, el hombre debajo se estremeció por el contacto, la mano traviesa se deslizaba por sus regiones bajas.

- ¡Kya! – grito y salió disparado, pero se atoro sus botas en una griega del suelo.

- Vamos pequeño – el ingles se acercaba de forma peligrosa, el estadunidense se quito sus botas y salió disparado.

Una vez en su oficina, se escondió debajo del escritorio, ponía atención a todo de si mismo, escuchando los diferentes tipos de ruidos que se formaban, completamente asustado del más pequeño ruido, un par de botas se escucharon, dejo se respirar mientras se acercaba a él.

- Creo que ya he ganado – los ojos azules miraron al los verdes, con extraño brillo, mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, dejando rastros rosas en su camino.

- Espera – dijo quedito, el otro no hizo caso y empezó a deshacerse de la camisa, pero el otro se aferraba con todo, así que esta terminaba hecha jirones. El estadounidense golpeo en los bajos a Inglaterra en un esfuerzo desesperado, y una vez libre se hecho a correr.

- uf maldición – murmuro mientras respiraba, y así en toda la noche se repitió la misma situación, acabando con el humor de ingles, y el resto ya lo saben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra se golpeaba con una fuerza exagerada en la mesa de conferencias, recién acaba de recordar lo que había sucedido, las escenas y las sensaciones.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Estados Unidos pregunto a Francia.

- Parece que recordó lo que sucedió – dijo el francés de forma burlona, sin saber que el otro se golpeaba por no haber completado la situación.

No es el fin, pero ya intentaría el año que viene.

…-.-….

_Ahora si, eso es todo XD._


	3. 1º de Abril

_Tuve terribles problemas con las actualizaciones y creaciones, no me querían, me daban ERROR, pero parece que ya se arreglo, así que por favor paciencia para que pueda actualizar lo que tengo pendiente._

_Ahora si, lo que muchas esperaban, solo tuvo que esperar 6 meses. Agradezco a MomokoBoom, Mikitsan, Octavaluna-801, Patty Boyd, Ai-chan Hiwatary, MyobiXHitachiin, Setsuka Minami, Saigo no egao, Emily, connieKirkland, chibisiam, y a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto._

_Nada de Hetalia me pertenece, pero se vale soñar._

_Especial agradecimiento a Floor Landriel, en el Facebook, quien me dio algunas ideas para el lemon._

_Ahora si, disfrutad._

…-.-….

**La venganza es dulce**

¡Hoy era el día!

Después de plantearse seriamente una oportunidad después del 31 de octubre, ya que se había quedado con ganas de dos cosas, darle un susto de muerte a Estados Unidos, y dos, intentar meterle mano. Aunque la primera era más factible que la segunda, no desestimo esfuerzo alguno.

Con una gran idea surcando su cabecita rubia, fue al sótano, donde se encontraba su baúl de los recuerdos, busco un traje pirata, que no había usado, y que no le había visto el americano, el traje perfecto, de color carmín con vivos en azul marino, con algunas incrustaciones de oro, busco algunos accesorios adecuados, los guantes negros hechos de cuero, las botas altas, y el pomposo sombrero, que a pesar de los años, pero gracias al cuidado, aun se mantenía vivo, no así las plumas, pero nada que no tuviera arreglo.

Empaco el traje y las cosas que considero necesarias, y salió al aeropuerto mas cercano, llego a Washington, aun era el 31 de marzo, y mañana era el día perfecto.

Al día siguiente:

Después de un merecido descanso y hacer un plan a seguir. Se encontraba ya vestido, fuera de la casa de su victima, aun era temprano, pero había que agarrarlo desprevenido, y entre menos información procese mejor.

Usando todas sus habilidades ilegales, forzó la chapa y se adentro a la casa, observo todos los cuartos, quizás en algunos momentos después le servirían, sonriendo de lado subió las escaleras, ensanchando la sonrisa, al recordar que ningún equipo de motor avanzaría un metro hoy.

Llego a la habitación, y con cuidado abrió la perilla, echo un vistazo rápido, encontrándose con el estadounidense todavía dormido, agradeciendo el hecho, se adentro cerrando la puerta, se subió a la cama con sumo cuidado, poniendo sus piernas al lado de los muslos del más alto, con cada brazo al lado de su cabeza, solo tenia que esperar.

.

.

.

Sentía como algo que hacia presión en su cráneo, no como la mirada marca "te matare" de Rusia, no, era mas como… tenia noción de acordarse, pero en estos instantes no sabia de donde, abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, la poca movilidad de su cuerpo y a un Inglaterra pirata acosador.

- ¡! – parpadeo una par de veces incrédulo.

- Hola tesoro – le saludo el ingles al ver los ojos azules.

- ¿Q..que? – tartamudeo, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

- Soy real tesoro – le dijo con sorna.

- ¡Aléjate! – intento quitarlo, pero con lo nervioso que estaba ni podía.

- ¿Por qué?, tu eres mío – volviendo a sonreír aun mas diabólicamente, Alfred empieza a moverse- ¡Vamos pequeño!, si no tendré que atarte – saca una soga de su traje.

- ¡Quítate! – y lo avienta cayendo de espaldas al piso, sale corriendo el mas joven.

- hum – sonrió divertido, no sabia que le tenia tanto miedo a su versión pirata, levanto los hombros, si lo pensaba, todo el mundo le tenia miedo, pero Alfred le tenia mas miedo por que le acosaba sexualmente, Tenia que darse prisa por que si no, se le escapaba el muchacho.

Caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso revisando los cuartos, concordó que se habría escondido en la planta baja, así que bajo por las escaleras. Teniendo precaución, un Estados Unidos armado con una sartén era tan espeluznante como Hungría.

Escabulléndose solo como él sabia, encontró la línea del teléfono por el piso, y atravesaba una puerta, se acerco aun sin hacer ruido. Y escucho atentamente.

- ¡Vamos contesten! – la voz del ojiazul provenía de esa habitación, que era el baño, al parecer se encerró y pretendía llamar por ayuda. Saco una navaja y corto la línea.

- Tesoro, ¿quieres que sea en el baño?, por mí encantado, así que abre la puerta – dijo con sensualidad, divertido escucho como algo se callo, y como el pedazo de línea que partencia a Estados Unidos desaparecía por la puerta, y se oían unos quejidos.

- … - nada provenía ahora de la habitación, Inglaterra confundido abrió la puerta de una patada, encontrándose con la ventanilla abierta que daba al patio, suspiro y salió rápidamente.

Estados Unidos asomo la cabeza de la bañera, suspirando, el pirata se había tragado su cuento, salió rápidamente, y empezó a cerrar todas las puertas antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba adentro todavía, busco unos candados y los puso en cada puerta que encontró. Cuando acabo se sentó en el sofá de la sala, sintiéndose un poco mas seguro.

Inglaterra se encontraba en al patio, para encontrarse la ventanilla por donde se había escapado el estadounidense, cuando razono algo, no era muy pequeña para que cupiera el americano, dándose prisa corroboro primero, que si era pequeña, y segunda… estaba cerrada. ¡Lo había engañado!, regreso a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, e intento forzar la entrada, aunque lo logro, no pudo ingresar por que un candado y una cadena impedían tal acción, suspiro, seguramente todas las puertas estaban igual, observo el patio, y noto un árbol muy cercas de una ventana, sonrió, ¡perfecto¡

Alfred espero en el sofá a cualquier ruido, para salir corriendo, aunque dudaba que pudiera que salir de la casa, bueno al menos estaba seguro, pensando aun en el pirata, se dio cuenta de algo…

Arthur entro por la ventana que estaba abierta, sin hacer ruido, busco cualquier indicio del americano, en la planta alta no se encontraba y volvió a bajar las escaleras por ese día, revisando cuidadosamente cada habitación, encontrándolo en la sala, estando de espaldas de él, en un sillón, lo tomo de los hombros, el americano dio un brinco del susto.

- ¡Te encontré tesoro! – sonrió al oído, y antes de que corriera lo tumbo al sofá, lo brinco y quedo como a primeras horas en la mañana cara a cara, Estados Unidos sorprendido por la acción e Inglaterra bastante conforme.

- Inglaterra – susurro bajito el estadounidense abrazándolo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido, por que le había llamado por su nombre, jamás en esta versión le llamo por su nombre.

- Ya había olvidado que hoy era primero de abril (1) – sonrió divertido, mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Hace rato, solo quería comprobarlo en esta ultima – sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? – que el sepa, había cuidado su comportamiento de forma impecable.

- Había ciertas diferencias, el otro se comportaba demasiado, arrogante y no era nada delicado, no se detenía a nada – Inglaterra sudo una gotita, si se comporto igual – pero tú, tenias cierta forma de mirarme, diferente, no le preste atención hasta que me di cuenta también de que no eras tan rudo, el otro se hubiera aprovechado cuando estaba en la cama y ¡ahora que se que eres tu, adelante! – levantando su cadera, rozo su entrepierna con la del mayor, sacándoles un suspiro a ambos.

- Espera un momento – jadeo, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿No me dejabas tomarte por que era el yo pirata del pasado? – Estados Unidos asintió, el ingles trago saliva - ¿Tu quería que yo…? – el estadounidense se sonrojo y asintió. - ¿Por qué?

- Me gustas – hizo un puchero – desde hace mucho – desvió la mirada sonrojado, los ojos esmeralda se abrieron del asombro, rio un poco – ¡no te rías! – inflo los cachetes de enfado infantil.

- Bueno, pero supongo que debes darle gracias al pirata por darme celos – el de ojos azules se sorprendió, y luego sonrió socarronamente, recordando sus sentimientos al ver los chupetones.

- ¡Celoso de ti mismo! ¡vaya! – sonrió burlonamente.

- Cállate – y lo beso, ahora con verdaderas ganas, quien lo hubiera dicho, Estados Unidos lo quería, profundizando su boca, esperando que nadie mas lo hubiera hecho, deleitándose con el sabor que desprendía su boca, se separo de él, llevándose consigo un poco de saliva, que unía ambas bocas.

- Si que eres adorable – dijo Arthur quitando seductoramente con su dedo, aquel fluido bucal de si mismo.

- Creo que empiezo a tener fetiches por los piratas – dijo traviesamente Alfred, haciendo lo mismo pero con su lengua, incitando al León.

- Mientras solo sea yo, por mi esta bien – sonrió burlonamente, mientras se sacaba los guantes y los aventaba lejos.

- Ególatra – susurro cuando el ingles se encimo en él.

- Y a mucha honra – susurro en el odio del ojiazul, e inmediatamente después lamio el lóbulo, haciendo que Alfred proclamara un sonido sorprendido. Apretando sus cuerpos, que a cada rose se estremecía por el contacto, emocionando ambas mentes.

Empezando a jugar con sus manos, el estadounidense tocaba tanto como podía, era cierto que tenia cierto fetiche por los trajes de pirata, especialmente los de Inglaterra.

- Eres tan sexy vestido de pirata – murmuro un poco agitado el más joven, el ingles paro un poco para encontrar sus ojos, alzo una ceja burlonamente.

- Y tu te veras sexy desnudo – respondió con sensualidad mientras el otro se sonrojaba, Inglaterra empezó a besar su cuello mientras jaloneaba la camisa de la pijama, que aun seguía usando el estadounidense, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para que los botones fueran proyectados a cualquier lado de la habitación.

- ¡Era nuev… hum! – intento reclamar, pero no pudo, por que Inglaterra lo beso de nuevo, caliente, intenso, era delicioso, mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado, incluso sus amadas hamburguesas quedaban atrás ante esto. Arthur volvió a su cuello, mordiéndolo como un vampiro, suspiro, se sentía tan bien, volvió su cuello para atrás, para sentir esa lengua traviesa y las corrientes eléctricas que dejaban los dientes tocando su piel.

Inglaterra le quito completamente la camisa, dejando expuesto su pecho. Beso su hombro derecho bajando por el cuello, recorriendo el camino con su lengua, mientras su mano se encargaba de acariciar su costado derecho, pasando por su cintura hasta su cadera, para bajar un poco el elástico del pantalón.

La mano de Inglaterra no era suave, pero era deliciosa, le gustaba como le brindaba sensaciones embriagadoras, ¡y solo se estaba empezando!, con sus piernas se enredo en la cintura de Inglaterra, mientras se encargaba de hacer fricción entre sus partes bajas. Un suave gemido escapo de ambos ante el contacto, ¡esto era demasiado rico!

Recuperándose un poco del contacto, saco de su traje la soga, hoy se sentía con ganas de jugar un poco, empezando a besar la clavícula levanto los brazos de su querido Alfred, y como el otro estaba tan distraído, aprovecho para atarlo de las muñecas.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sonrojado por tanto jaleo.

- Solo jugar un poco – y le dedico una sonrisa arrebatadora, mientras ataba un poco mas de la cuerda en el respaldo del sillón, sentó a Alfred en el suelo, y admirando su obra parcial, unos ojos azules viéndole con curiosidad, sentado en el piso, inclinando su espalda ligeramente por el bordo donde se sientan las personas, y el espacio libre donde sus manos estaban levantadas, la soga realmente era un encanto junto a su piel. Volvió a sonreír mientras se empezaba a quitar la chaqueta.

- ¡Espera…! – exclamo Alfred.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco desconcertado.

- No te lo quites… - murmuro con un puchero, sus mejillas sonrojándose por la declaración. El Inglés estuvo un momento en shock, para sonreír pervertidamente.

- No puedes ver mi personalidad pirata del pasado, pero verme a mi cuerdo vestido de pirata te excita – negó suavemente con la cabeza – si el rehén lo desea así será – y volvió a besarlo, y ahora con ambas manos libres recorría la piel del menor, tocando los costados, el pecho, la espalda, todos y cada uno de los músculos que tenia la otra nación, sin previo aviso sujeto ambas tetillas con sus manos.

- ¡ghm! – un pequeño quejido sorprendido salió de su boca, ambas manos tocaron zonas que nadie ha tocado, y se sintió electrizante, empezó a retorcerse cuando el ingles decidió usar su boca en la tetilla derecha y su mano en la izquierda, la saliva se sintió fría al principio y cosquilleante, la lengua se mostro audaz, mientras su respiración aumentaba, la mano jugaba con el izquierdo, como una pieza de ajedrez que acaricias antes de moverla para ver su mejor estrategia en el juego; todo esto provocaba algunos tirones en sus nervios que se sentían extraños pero asombrosamente deliciosos, provocando una humedad entre sus piernas, que lo emocionaba aun mas.

Los quedos gemidos de Alfred lo excitaban, hacían que su cuerpo reaccionase de forma sumamente caprichosa y dedicada a conseguir una consumación total, y le encantaba, que Alfred se lo provocara, como él lo provocaba a él, mordió un poco, haciendo que su amante se arqueara tanto como le fuera posible, soltando un grito mas audible, que le llego directo a su entrepierna.

No le provocaba dolor aquel acto, ya que no era para dañarlo, pero logro incitarlo a más, quería más, tanto como su recién descubierto apetito sexual quiera tener, y él era un ser que tenia mucha energía guardada en ese cuerpo, noto que Arthur volvió a subir a su cuerpo mientras mordía su cuellos, justo encima de su yugular, esto provoco que un grito erótico saliera de su boca, al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos del ingles bajando la parte inferior de lo que quedaba de su pijama, junto a su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo, sonrojándose por mostrarse así, atado, con una erección, con sudor en su cuerpo, y observo la mirada de su amante, amor y lujuria, gimió ante el pensamiento de consumar este acto.

Era asombrosamente sensual, lo vio, y se le ocurrió una idea, sacando otra soga de su ropa, ato un extremo a la rodilla y el otro extremo donde estaban las manos, dejando su parte inferior aun más expuesta, dándole una perspectiva alucinante de su miembro y su entrada.

- Pervertido – murmuro con un poco de vergüenza, el ingles soltó una risita profunda, y se acerco a él, mientras se desabrochaba el botón y bajaba la cremallera, liberando su propia erección, y se ponía a su misma altura, volviéndolo a besar mientras empezaba a frotar ambas erecciones, lento, rápido, en la punta, en el glande, Arthur jugaba con ambas, mientras gritillos de placer inundaban la habitación, ¡Era tan caliente!, los tirones colisionaban entre de si, provocando deliciosas sensaciones, un poco de pre-semen empezó a salir, Arthur aprovecharía esto, tomando un poco en su manos, para dirigirse a regiones inferiores.

Arthur le seguía besando, llevándolo al frenesí total, sus miembros aun se rozaban, y sintió un dedo jugado, tanteando el camino, adentrándose a él, se sentía incomodo, pero había distracciones mas interesantes por el momento, como la guerra de lenguas y los miembros luchando a ver quien era mas alto, entre un momento a otro, sintió un pequeño tironcito en su retaguardia, sabia que era el segundo dedo, era aun mas incomodo, pero lo olvido cuando Arthur volvió a morder su cuello, pero ahora cercas del hombro izquierdo, grito de placer, en algunos instantes más sintió dolor, el tercer dedo había entrado, pero no era un dolor que no pudiera aguantar, que por algo era un héroe.

Era tan condenadamente ilegal ser tan sensual, observo la mirada cegándose de placer, su cuerpo sudoroso, la pierna atada quedaba perfecta con el cuadro, seguía empujando sus dedos, y sintió que podía continuar, retiro sus dedos, sacándole un pequeño quejido a Alfred, y se acerco más, beso castamente sus labios, mientras jugaba con su miembro en la estrada, rompió el beso y se preparo para entrar, tan delicadamente se fue introduciendo, a la mitad paro.

- ¿Estas bien Alfred? – pregunto con preocupación, besando los parpados cerrados, donde algunas lagrimas asomaron.

- Sobreviviré – susurro Alfred abriendo sus ojos, haciendo una sonrisa adorable.

- Actitud de héroe, jamás cambiaras – sonrió y abrazo a Alfred, mientras introducía totalmente su miembro.

- ¡hmaaga! – un quejido exquisito escapo de su boca, mientras esperaban disfrutando/adaptándose a la situación, escuchando sus corazones palpitando, tan fuertes que se sentían entre ellos dos, estaban felices, bailando, acompañando a su respiración, disfrutando la paz antes de la tormenta de sensaciones, se sentía tan asombrosamente tranquilizante y erótico, sus miradas se conectaron y como si leyeran sus propias mentes, empezaron a comunicarse todo lo que sentían con ellos, ¡que razón tenia el mundo al decir que eran las puertas del alma!

- mmm – empezó a moverse suavemente, sujetando su cintura para sentarlo en el sillón, la espalda estaba en el respaldo, beso su boca de nuevo, disfrutando esto, conociéndose de otra manera, sus pequeños gemidos salían a relucir, inundando de nuevo la habitación, empezando a sudar mucho mas que nunca.

- ¡Hmmmmm! – y acelero su penetración, más rápido, más profundo, mas caliente, ¿Qué tanto podía aumentar la temperatura?, cuando creía que era ya alto, siempre aumentaba más, esto era delicioso, se sentía tan fugaz y lleno, como una descarga eléctrica, que mandaba adrenalina a su sangre; como la droga, que te pedía más; como el oxigeno, una necesidad; era tan asfixiante y enloquecedor.

Se sentía tan asombroso, desatando la pierna y levantando ambas para tener mejor acceso, empezó más duro, con mas energía que pensaba ya no tenia, y supo que era correcto, al ver que el rostro de su amante aumentaba su mueca de placer, y sus sonidos se volvían mas altos y seguidos, era tan exquisito sentirlo así.

- ¡Ahhhh! – su cabeza de curveo para atrás, sus venas eran tan visibles por el esfuerzo - ¡Ahí, de nuevo! – rogo de nuevo mirando al ingles, el otro asintió, saliendo un instante para ponerlo en cuatro patas, dejando sus rodillas en los cojines y su codos en el respaldo del sillón, aun con las muñecas atadas, lo penetro duro, con fuerza y energía, la espalda del estadunidense se arqueo seductoramente, y empezó de nuevo su vaivén. Era tan excitante la situación y los sonidos eran embriagadores, acariciando el cuerpo de Alfred, dándole placer, besando y mordiendo la columna vertebral, acariciando el miembro, y supo que pronto llegaría el final.

Eran tan estimulante, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su miembro, entrando en él, llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas e intensas, pero que le gustaban, ¡y le gustaban mucho!, una corriente atravesó todo su sistema nervioso, mientras liberaba su semen en el sillón y arqueaba su cuerpo por el placer inesperado pero delicioso que lo embargo, sintió de pronto como un parte de su cuerpo se estrecho, recibió la esencia de su amante dentro suyo y un gemido ronco, fue embriagador y caliente.

Intento respirar hondamente para regular la respiración, salió delicadamente, y tomo el cuerpo de Alfred, lo acostó en el sillón junto a él, abrazados, controlando la respiración, el ojiazul bostezo.

- Eso fue…. – quedándose dormido. El ingles negó con la cabeza, como pudo se saco la chaqueta, y se la puso para cubrir un poco la desnudez de su amante. Una pequeña siesta no le haría daño, quedándose dormido.

Algunas horas después, ambos ya estaban despiertos, aseados y desayunando, aunque lo correcto seria cenando, estaban a gusto y satisfechos.

- Aun estamos a primero – comento naturalmente Alfred, apoyado en la pared, aun no podía sentarse, ya que la actividad fue sorprendente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto un poco curioso.

- Hoy no pude hacer ninguna broma, pero sabes… - sonrió de forma traviesa, ajustando a Texas, que no había usado en un par de horas antes, Arthur levanto la mirada escéptico - …tengo la broma perfecta – el ingles comprendió y sonrió en complicidad – voy a buscar el celular – dijo el estadounidense mientras salía de la cocina.

La broma, que no era broma, fue que Alfred les conto que eran pareja oficial, a todos por celular, como tiene fama de bromista pesado y era primero de abril, nadie le creyó, la gracia consistía que ir a la próxima reunión, todos sabrían que hablaban enserio, ya se imaginaba la cara de espanto de las naciones, rio internamente.

FIN

…-.-….

_(1) 1ro de abril. Conocido como el día de los tontos. Día en que los países como Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, Inglaterra y algunos más, hacen bromas pesadas. _

_Por cierto, esto es lo mas excitante y largo lemon que he escrito. Espero que les haya gustado. Por que después de cuatro horas salió._

_Ahora si, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
